Just Another Day, Or So I Thought
by bookworm269
Summary: Mary-lynette Carter goes to shool like normal with her soul mate and friends when she is called out of mathclass by a mysterous Agent from the FBI.


**For my NW story's the mates of the vamps become hybrids, and eventually have to be turned. It's going to be a one shot for now, review me if you want me to continue! (L) Ps: I wanted to try something new and make Poppy a little more flighty, I probably won't always make her like that, like everyone has the like crazy friend that they love so yeahh.**

Ash and I walked hand in hand toward high school. Many people thought we were odd from our paleness and unusual quietness for rowdy "_Teenagers"_ but little did they now our secrets. The bell rang as we approached the school, but we were in no rush, no rush at all. As we approached I spotted my best friends Poppy North and her Boyfriend James Rasmussen , see most of mine and Ashes friends, were all _unusual _ like us.

"Hey" we greeted.

Poppy was one of those people that could go on and on forever. She told us in super-fast speed, about her morning and what she wondered if I like her hair today, and about this most adorable dress she had found at the mall last night. Ash, James and I shared an eye roll, as she carried on.

James held the door for Me, Poppy and Ash. Then we went to our own class; Ash and James to science and Poppy and I to History. On our way there we spotted our friends Rashel and Raksha with Jezebel, Morgead and Thierry; we ran over and hurried to class in quickened paces.

We had just barely sat down as the teacher, Mr. Brenter walked in. Mr. Brenter had to be the most Boring teacher in the entire universe. I and Poppy made good time though passing note through the lecture.

_So After School How About We Went Out With Our Soul Mates, And Do Something._ (Poppy had a bad habit of writing every word with a capital, which highly aggravated the teachers.)

_I don't know. What do you have in mind?_

_Well We Could Go To The Movies, Or Out To The Pizza Plaza, Or (_loud Gasp which turned a few heads)_ - WE SHOULD TOALLY INVITE JEZ AND MORGIE AND RAKSHA AND GALEN! :D _

I rolled my eyes at her and replied. –_Sure I guess :)_

Just then the bell rang, so we grabbed our bags and trudged out into the busy hall. Mine and Poppy's lockers were luckily beside each other, Poppy opened hers, checked her make-up pursing her lips. Poppy's locker was decorated, with a glittering pink mirror, and a fluffy pen holder with a hundred pictures of us.

Mine was on the contrary; I had a poster of the constellations. A file rack for my separate classes, and the only thing in similar was two photos a large group photo including, Poppy, Jez, Rashel, Raksha, Blaise, Thea, Hannah, Maggie, Jade and Gillian Harman. And I shot of me and ask laughing. I smiled at the picture, it had been in the fall and he had taken me to the park and danced with me with, I had laughed when he had dipped me, then some old lady came up to us and asked if she could take a picture because I reminded her of herself. We agreed, she took the photo and sent us a copy, and it was my very favourite in existence. She was usually seen sitting on benches alone feeding the birds and we often went over and chatted with her, she was very kind and funny, her name was Emerald Spinet, but she told us all her friends and family called her Emmy.

As I had been reliving that memory, Poppy had been chattering away not even noticing I hadn't heard a word in edgewise.

We started our way to chemistry which was my favourite subject because Ash shared it. Somehow Poppy and I had managed to get into every class together. Ash was already waiting inside the loud classroom. I sat down at the desk beside Ashes, Poppy sat next to me, and Thierry the desk next to her. The seat beside Ash which usually occupied Quinn was vacant. I leaned over and rested my head on Ashes desk, he raised his eyebrows. I blew out a dramatic sigh.

"Bored?" he asked,

"Yup." He smiled, one of his genuine smiles that he saved for me only.

"Well, maybe I can help with that." He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. I laughed. He pulled me into his lap, and started reading aloud from the boring chemistry textbook in a droning matter -O- factly sort of voice, making me laugh harder.

The teacher Mrs. Iggs walked into the classroom and instantly shot us a disapproving look.

I climbed out of his lap, blushing furiously, Poppy and Ash sniggered. I sat down staring at my feet, wonder if I dared check how many people were staring, yes, I dared. I peeked under my curtain of curly brown hair, the entire class was staring. If there was one thing Mary-Lynette Carter didn't like, it was attention, except maybe from Ash.

I imagined myself from everyone else's point of view_ Mary-Lynette's is sitting on Ash Redfern's lap! Are they dating or something oooh lookie lookie how red she can go!_ Okay so my imagination was a real self-esteem smack down, reality consisted more of the boys sniggering and the girls glaring at me for getting to sit in Ash's lap, and then were my lovely friends planning on how this would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I scribbled down all the notes as fast as humanly/vampirerly possible, wishing for the sniggering to stop mocking me in my mind. Finally the bell rang and I was out of the classroom within five seconds. The afternoon sped by quickly, soon enough I was in math class, which is when the odd thing happened I was called to the principal's office. I fidgeted nervously as I approached the secretary, she was about fifty with brown graying hair and a kind face, and I was instantly reminded of Emmy. She pointed to her left, I walked to a door and knocked.

"Come in." said I vice I was surprised when I entered and met an unfamiliar face.

The principal, Mr. Murlack, gestured towards the seat across him.

"Ms. Carter this is Agent Seamus tophson. (**Pronounced 'Toffsun") **he works for the FBI and it is believed by him and his worker that you are surrounded by-" he paused as if he thought this was a giant load of hufflepooff. "- Vampires." He said blandly.

My eyes widened and I began sputtering "v-vvv- vampires?" Bad Bad Bad…..


End file.
